


A Dare

by InaliaFox



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cute, Dare, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Megatron (Transformers) - Freeform, Megatron/Rodimus - Freeform, Rodimus - Freeform, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), megarod, public affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: The ships captain is up to his normal shenangians. Will Megatron take part, or will he ignore it all together?
Relationships: Megatron/Rodimus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	A Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collab/exchange with DSK1138! 
> 
> Find their piece here: https://attackofthespaceturtles.tumblr.com/post/189610777254/part-of-an-exchange-with-inaliafox-go-check-out

Megatron wasn’t really ready for what he walked in on when he went to Swerve’s bar. All he wanted was a drink, that was simple enough, right?

He sighed as he watched what unfolded in front of him.

There was Rodimus, front and center. Swerve standing on the top of his bar yelling ‘who’s next?!’ Something about dares from what he could hear?

The next thing he knew, bots were kissing Rodimus left and right! Some would only go as far as the servo, but others were going for the side of his helm, even his cheek!

His engine stalled a bit as he shook his helm. Why was he getting so heated over this?

‘Ridiculous.’ He scoffed to himself. Of all the stupid things Rodimus had done lately, this had to top it all.

“Megatron! You’re next! Come kiss the captain, I dare you!” Swerve was yelling from the bar at him. He had really hoped he hadn’t seen him.

The bar had pretty well gone silent after the dare was made, all optics on him in anticipation.

Would he really do it?

He sighed as he looked at Rodmius. He was sitting straight up, his spoilers pointed as far up as they could go and a stupid smirk on his faceplates.

“I would never invlove myself in something as stupid as...well whatever this is.” He said as he turned to leave, not noticing Rodimus’ spoilers drop in disappointment.

~~~~~

The next few cycles were long. Rodimus kept coming, continually bugging him to go trough with the dare.

Why was he so damn persistant?!

Megatron soon found himself in one of the less frequented observation decks, going over due reports.

One servo held a nice warm drink, some mid-grade sprinkled with quartz powder. The other holding a datapad.

Crossing his legs as he took a drink, he started looking the reports over.

Something about being here was relaxing to him. It was dark most of the time, but the stars and planets passing by were beautiful.

He exvented between reports, setting his drink down and taking a moment to just-

SLAM

“Hey Megs!”

He put his face in his servo. Why now?

“What do you want Rodimus?”

He let his servo slip down his face as he opened his optics, getting a face full of Rodimus, there on the table in front of him....laying on his side, one servo on his hip, the other holding his helm up.

“Well, I figured maybe the reason you wouldn’t go through with the dare was because there were others there.”

He watched as the racer started trailing his digit in a circling motion on his hip.

“So, I thought if we were alone that you would to it!”

The way the racer laid there, moving his digits across his own frame, that smug look on his face-..

Damnit now's not the time!

His engine rumbled as he shook his helm standing up with an almost urgency.

“I did not do it because it is dumb Rodimus!” He huffed getting up to leave. He was in such a hurry to get out of there, that he forgot his datapad and his drink.

Once again, he left the other mech where he was, spoilers drooping and his field filling with sadness.

~~~~~

A few more cycles had passed and Rodimus had FINALLY left him alone. He hadn't seen the other mech in awhile honestly.

The cycle after Megatron left him there in the observation deck, he left his hab to find a fresh cup of warmed midgrade on the floor in front of the door along with his datapad. An additional note was on the bottom. ’To replace the one you waisted because of me.’

For some reason seeing that make his spark ache, but why?

To tell the truth, ever since that last encounter he had been feeling....guilty? Sure Rodimus was annoying at times, but his persistence was part of what made him, well him. He actually kind of missed-..

He shook his helm, trying to clear his processor. It was just some stupid dare after all. One that everyone except him played along with...yet the racer still tried for cycles to get him to do it. Was this all really that important to Rodimus?

He exvented as he walked into the bridge for his shift. Rodimus was standing at the helm, quiet and unmoving. His spoilers were drooping as he looked out the large glass window.

That wasn't like him at all.

Seeing him like that sparked something in Megatron. It bothered him to see the overly happy racer to be so...so down. It wasn't okay!

His pedes were heavy as he walked over to Rodimus. His frame becoming slightly heated. His pace quickened before he could talk himself out of it.

Moving to stand in front of the racer, Megatron placed his servos on Rodimus shoulders, pulled him in, and kissed him.

No it wasn't on the servo, or the cheek like others...He went straight for his mouth, whether by accident or not. He felt the smaller mech tense up at first before leaning into the kiss more, his engine purring in response.

Part of Megatron didn't want to stop, but he wanted to see his reaction to, apologize and try to make things right the best he could. He didnt know why Rodimus being upset affected him like this, but he hated it.

When he pulled back he opened his optics, letting them settle on Rodimus. His spoilers were raised high, a small happy twitch here and there, and a smirk plastered on his face.

He was caught in starting at the racer when he heard a whistle. His servos still on Rodimus’ shoulders, he moved his optics from him around the room...and they landed on Drift.

Wait...Drift?... He froze. He hadn’t even realized he was there. His optics traveled, the room was full. Usually the room was empty except for him and Rodimus until later, the others being there didn’t even cross his processor.

His faceplates flushed with a light blue as he heard Rodimus’ engine revv again. This time, the racer pulling him down for another kiss. The smirk never leaving his face.


End file.
